Feelings
by AGirlWhoLikesToSayHi
Summary: They were like whispers at the back of their minds. (Tri-related drabbles)
1. Feelings

**A/N: Just a little blurb that I felt like writing out since the first 'episode' of Tri left me with many questions and little to no answers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes as she sleeps, Hikari dreams of friends.

She dreams of a bright grin meant only for her.

A calming presence with a strong conviction.

An understanding gentleness that had touched darkness, too.

She feels a compassionate hand grip her own, their light hearts beating as one.

Breath coming out in gasps, Hikari awakes in tears.

 _ **01101100 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100**_

Occasionally when he walks, Takeru imagines laughter.

He imagines an irritated, yet good-natured jab.

A stream of words, unintelligible from excitement.

A figure struggling to overcome their past.

He feels assured in wise, young words, hope pounding in their chests.

Halting in his tracks, Takeru lets out a shuddering sigh.

 _ **01101000 01101111 01110000 01100101**_

During his study breaks, Jou closes his eyes.

He sees a reluctant nod as his advice is heeded.

A shine of glass turning his way.

A kindred soul, unsure but determined.

He feels protective as he battles chill with fire, sincerely believing in their strength to endure.

Laying his head down on his desk, Jou whimpers quietly.

 ** _01110011 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 01101001 01110100 01111001_**

Alone with her thoughts, Mimi wonders.

She wonders about a happy greeting as planes fly overhead.

An embarrassed groan as a cute cheek is pinched.

A weary smile when kind words are said.

She feels joyful as she brushes violet-brown hair, purely wondering if this is like having a sibling.

Hands over her eyes, Mimi sobs.

 _ **01110000 01110101 01110010 01101001 01110100 01111001**_

When his hands pause over keys, Koushiro thinks.

He thinks about attempts to tutor an inattentive mind.

A focused gaze as he types up programs.

An intellectual conversation about similar interests.

He feels elated as he guides small hands, knowing that his teachings will not go to waste.

Slamming his hands down, Koushiro groans.

 ** _01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101100 01100101 01100100 01100111 01100101_**

Staring into the sky, Sora smiles softly.

She covers her mouth as giggles emerge from seeing silly antics.

A gleam of green eyes from mutual respect.

A single tear falling as she councils deep scars.

She feels proud as a back straightens confidently, loving her part in helping a growing individual.

Chin falling to her chest, Sora sniffles.

 ** _01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101_**

Playing his harmonica, Yamato hums.

He hums along to an emotional piano tune, stress falling from burdened shoulders.

A smirk of satisfaction as sounds are put into place.

A mutual calm as the wind blows.

He feels relieved as indecision turns into solid conviction, friendly pats turning into brotherly noogies.

As a note goes flat, Yamato grimaces.

 ** _01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011 01101000 01101001 01110000_**

Juggling a soccer ball, Taichi reflects.

He reflects on the vague need to aid in redemption.

An ecstatic face filled with questions.

A curious look waiting for answers.

He feels awed at this miraculous strength to continue despite the odds, accepting this courage which would lead them all to victory.

Letting the ball bounce on the pavement, Taichi punches a wall.

 ** _01100011 01101111 01110101 01110010 01100001 01100111 01100101_**

Something was not right.

They could _FEEL_ it.

 ** _01000011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010111 01101001 01110011 01100100 01101111 01101101 00101100 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100100 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001101 01101001 01110010 01100001 01100011 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01101110 00101110_**

 ** _01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00101110_**

* * *

 **A/N: All binary was taken directly from a translator. If they're wrong, apologies. Also, I didn't put too much effort in writing this, but I really wanted to convey one of my theories. The theory that 01 kids' memories have been wiped in regards to the 02 kids, but no memories doesn't mean no feelings.**

 **(Edit 12/05/15) *Binary:** light - hope - sincerity - purity - knowledge - love - friendship - courage - Compassion, Wisdom, Kindness, and Miracles have fallen. You are next.

 **I have a lot of headcanons for Digimon, including crests for Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori.**


	2. Avoidance

**A/N: Brain tickled me to write a little more, so I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **01010000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101**

There is an unspoken agreement between Takeru and Hikari: they will always avoid Ai-Mart. Cycling past it, they look straight ahead, unable to look at it directly. When they want to get snacks, they go to another convenience store, even though it's further away. Under no circumstances will they ever enter the shop.

Because if they do, they will be greeted by the smiling face of a cashier.

A cashier with an achingly similar face to someone else's and a smile from memories just out of reach.

But that cashier would not... would _never_ be **her**.

 **01001101 01101001 01111001 01100001 01101011 01101111**

Taichi loves soccer, but he is okay with watching other sports if he has to or has nothing better to do. He will always change the channel if it's kendo, though. Koushiro comes to this conclusion during a lazy afternoon hangout, him finishing up with a project as Taichi waits so they can play video games or talk or whatevers. Even after the 22nd channel change, Koushiro chooses not to question it.

Because if he did, they would have to think about why.

Why they always imagine small hands firmly gripping a shinai, a determined face blurred by a painful static that pushes them away from the thought.

And there is no point in thinking about it since **he** is gone.

 **01001001 01101111 01110010 01101001**

During phone calls, Mimi rambles on and on about everything and nothing to Sora. She talks about fashion, animals, art, food, cars, anything that surfaces in her brain. Contests of skill, from games to math to science, always causes her to pause and quickly move on to another subject. Sora shows concern but never pushes.

Because if she did, they will wonder about first place.

First place which would have most certainly been won by a genius whose cocky aloofness had matured into a humble gentleness.

No longer will those prizes be accepted by **him**.

 **01001011 01100101 01101110**

Jou knows he can never let his girlfriend meet his friends, especially not Yamato. It is definitely _not_ that he believes she would become charmed by Yamato's handsomeness and musical talent and leave him (okay, maybe a smidgen because boy band members have a massive amount of appeal). Just… with what little time he has in between studying and school, Jou wants to spend it with only the two of them.

Because he is sure that if she met his fellow Digidestined, she will break down.

She would see that someone was missing from their group, someone close to her heart yet lost from her mind.

Tears would be shed for a **boy** that does not _exist_.

 **01000100 01100001 01101001 01110011 01110101 01101011 01100101**

Once the euphoria of finally meeting their beloved partners again simmers down, the Digimon start to question the absences.

Where was the noble 0̮̟̟1͕̜̙̻̯̖̞0̺̤̤̲͝0͏̣̩1̙͉0̼͓0͉̤̬̟̯̪͎͞0̴͖͇̗ ̷͙̼̻͎͎0̷̜̱̙̝̲̥1̴̭̹͈̼͈̺̭1͏̹̮̮̰͚0͏00̧͓̹̖̹0̴̥̟̻͈͚̼͓1͏̹̺ ̟̺̘͓0̲̫̭́1̼1̵͔̝͓1҉͍̣̜̺͖͔̼0̪̕ͅ1̠̺̜͍̘1̷̟͉͚͉͇̱̗1̰͚̗̺̪̭͢ 0̠͡1̪̱̻1̥0̛̞͔̯͔̲1̷̰̰0̭̣̫̗͇1̧͚̯͔̘̹̹1̴͉ ̗̗̹̦͓͕͢0̡͓̖1͖̥͜1͏̹͓̭̭ͅ01̭̻̥̟͎1͖0̜̘1̙ ̜͔0͍̮͈͙̙̹̥1̯̣̞̲̤̹̝́1͏̫̥̞̣̠̫0̪1͓̞͙̳͖̭͉͝1̪̣̥1̰̬͕̝͞1̺̝̠̫͉ ̜͖̀0̪̪͇1̻̟͖̰̘1̰̘0̵͔̺̬1̻̙̠̭̲̺1̗͇̲͇̳̲1̠͍̲͠0̥̮̟̥͖̖̤͜ ?

Where was the childlike 01̮0̝͎͖͚̦0̷0̗͎͇͜0̜̺̠0͈̟͇̟̹͍͔1͇͚ 0̶̗̩̖̤ͅ1̧̦̩̫̜ͅ1̫1̰̰̠̠̠͔̬̀0̶̘̟̲0͉̱̻͉̣̣̣1̙̳̠0̵̺͚̭̙̰͚ ̖̣̬͉̘ͅ0̘̘̣̭͖̭̘1̞̳1͖̻͞0͉̳̱͔̜1͈̳̬͈͈͠1̨̝̟0̧̣̯1͔̤ ͔0͔̠̳̻̺̖1҉1̛̻̪0̟̞͚̼̰̝0̫̺̀0̼0̴̫͕̭̠̗͈1̡͚͓͇̮̭ ̹͍0̪̙̱̙̙̥̪͢1͠1̼̯̺̰͈̙0̖͡0͈̼͙1̞0̡̬͙̟0̱̫̦͉̬ ̖̝̙̫͍͓0̺̤̼̭1͚͈͖͚̥̜͟1̥̬̻̫̠0̣̯1̖0̙ͅ0̹̬1̣͜ ̧̪͉̮̜̫0̼̩̩̹͢ͅ1̡͖͖̬1̕0̮̰͍̙̩1̷̜͎̺̞̠1̭͈͎͕͎̠0̻̝͇͈̼͝1̣͜ ̡0̛͎̮̻͓̗1̖̝͚͈͢1̗͚͎͘0̟1͓̝1̱̗̱̻1͈ͅ1̦̰̗̣͖͘ ͚̕ͅ0̴̳̣1̱̭̙̬ͅ101̰1̷̝̣̠1͓̺͖̼0̭̟̜̲̣ ͕͎?

Where was the sweet 01̴̝̼̖0̹̥̟̗̩ͅ1͙̰̼0̨͙̝͈̗͎̜͙1̢̘̹̟1̧̬̳1͍̖̱̠͔̬̬ ͢0̻1҉̫̦̣1͇͈̱͍̺̪̪0̹͚͕̬͚̟͇1̡͙͇͈͇̲͎̟1̗͓̤̼̜1̘̞͕͜1̧͚̞̼ ̧̞̲̲̙̩̤̪0͎1͏̬̬̱̟1͙̦̹͚̯̦1̷0҉̗0̟͍̩́1̯̮̺̖̥́0͞ ̵͙̯̖̟̘̼0̛1҉͇͖̙̳̜̩1̺̪̘̕0̧1̢͚1̼͜01̢̳ ̻̫0̞̙̜̮̲̝͈11̣̜̞0̤̘̖̩1͙̫̰̤̯͡1̯̰̞̦̘͙̪0͈̝͕1 ̬̳͠0̻͓̰1̬̼̹̗̮1̖͇͓̠̩̗͟0̷̺̤͉̖1͈̪͎1̙11̢͎̥͉͚ ̤0͇̪1̳̰̱̹̯̥͞1͘0̨͎̤1̘̙͡ͅ1̪͕1̧̤̹0̗͉̫̰̮?

Where was the fun-loving 0̛͙̱̻̯̳10̟͍1͙̞̣͜0͉͟1̴͔̥1͈0̛͓̬̫̟̘̞ 0̯̥̥̫̙͚0́1̢̳͇͈͈0̵̭̖̤ͅ1̧̯̲̗̭̖1͈̣0͕1̸̳̳͍͍̰̞̯ ͏̖̜̻̮͉̰0̥̘͔͚͠1̭̬͇͜1̵̯̝̻͎0̴1̶̮͚̤̳͔̩̖1̢̝̬̝̼0̭͉1͉̯̖ ͇̪͖͔̭̜0̯̲͎̤͖1̡̫̲̱1͉̜̳̬̼̬̹0̬̟̖͘1̝͖͡1͍1̥̮̤1̰ ̻01̺̻̤̲̘͚1̧̫̘̭0͉͚̲͙ͅ1͍1̧͕̮1͢ͅ0̫̹̰͓͙̰ ̛͕̘̖͚͇?

Something glitches in their code, warning them, pleading with them not to pry; so for the sakes of their precious partners, they remain silent.

 **01010011 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100**

* * *

 **A/N: I think it's difficult now to copy/paste stuff here? So, if you want me to put translations for the binary on the bottom, feel free to tell me. (Also, yes, I do headcanon Jou's gf as Jun.)**

 **(Edit 12/05/15) *Binary:** Please - Miyako - Iori - Ken - Daisuke - Hawkmon - Armadimon - Wormmon - V-mon - Save them all


End file.
